Fun At CDC House
by MrsStyPayMaHoTommo
Summary: Chad's parents are out town. He invites Sonny over. They're 2 horny 19 year old kids. What can they do about it..? Rated M..
1. Chapter 1

**3rd M rated fic..Hope yo like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAD POV<strong>

_Mmmm. I'm already imagining my girlfriend screaming my name. My parents are out of town so I invited my, may I say, very hot girlfriend to com over to have some fun. Yeah, I planned my evening for today. At 5:00 milady is coming over and we will be at the pool having some fun. My plan is to after that, have a little fun with her, you know._

"Chad! I'm here!" Wow _is already 5:00. I was drowned in my thoughts._

"Hey. The pool is waiting for us"

_We played, swim, fought, made up, kiss, I teased a little, she returned the favor. But finally she was taking a shower. I could hear her singing in the shower. I can already imagine her and I doing our thing._

I carefully opened the bathroom door not making noise so she wouldn't notice. I took off my clothes and enter the shower. Wrapping my arms around her waist I kissed her neck. I turn her around and we shared a long very passionate kiss. I lowered my hands to her ass, squeezing it hard, making her giggle on my lips.

"This is mine" _She giggled even more._

"And this is mine" _She said while grabbing my member, broking the kiss, just to talk_. "And since is mine I want to use it.." _She said winking at me.__  
><em>  
><em>I didn't wait any longer and push her to wall. I lifted one of her creamy legs and positioned myself in her entrance. I enter her and listen to her moans.<em>

"Oooh" _She already had her eyes black instead of her beautiful brown._

I started a fast pace enjoying myself. She is just so tight and I love it. I love her. And her delicious curves. Everything about her is perfect!

"Chaa-ddd" _She kept moaning my name which made me go harder and deeper._

"Gosh Sonny" _I kept going faster and I could feel her getting close to her climax. She was closer than me. A couple of pumps later she came. I kept pumping in her while she was high.  
><em>  
>"Fuck! CHAaa-d!" <em>I came while she was high. I exploded and I tried to keep going but I was exhausted. I let go of her and she started sliding down the wall.<em>

"I'm good aren't I?" _She smirked at my statement_.

"You're great!" _She said with a giggle. She's adorable. And hot. But right now she's adorable.  
><em>  
>"Come here, we need to clean you up" <em>I said grabbing some shampoo applying it to her hair. After that, I got some soap I clean every part of her body with my hands. I came close to her area and decided I wanted to hear her scream my name.<em>

"Aaah GOD!" _She screamed/moaned at my fingers that were pumping in and out of her.  
><em>  
>"You like that don't you?" I <em>kept adding fingers and she kept moaning every time louder. "Cum for me babe" She obeyed and seconds later my hand was covered in her delicious fluids. I brought my hand to my mouth and tasted her.<br>_  
>"Yummy" <em>I smirked<em>.

"Are you trying to kill me?" _she said in betweens breaths. I chuckled.  
><em>  
>"I thought I made you feel good"<p>

"Oh you do. But then I'm so sore that I have to get in my knees" _She was on the floor again looking up at me._

"I'm sorry babe"

"Don't worry. There's always payback" _Before I knew it her hands were on my manhood stroking it. She was doing slowly at first but the she started to fastened her actions  
><em>  
>"S-SO-N-NY" <em>I kept groaning her name with a bunch of other words and she kept going. "Imma cum baby" And that's what I did. All my cum was in her hand and some on her chest. She brought it to her mouth and imitated me<br>_  
>"Yummy" <em>She smirked. Obviously<em>.

_After about two and a half hours of showering we came out of the bathroom and changed to casual clothes. My dad's going to kill me for the water bill._

We went downstairs to the kitchen and ate randomly looking at each other and giggling. We were eating junk food so as chips, can cheese, Nutella, whipped cream and a bunch of other things. I can already imagine all those things in her body and me eating them. And vice-versa. Wow I'm a perv.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I make it a Two-Shot? To add Chad's wish? Tell me! If at least 3 reviewers agree I will do it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two..**

**Sorry for my mistake that anon pointed out. Here we go..Hope you like this part too! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAD POV<strong>

_I watched her eat all that junk food in front of me. You may think that's disgusting but me? That makes me horny. Who am I kidding; everything my girlfriend does makes me horny._

"Chad, what are you thinking?" _she asked with a giggle. She must've noticed me, daydreaming...about her...again...maybe even drooling. Ok you get it._

"What! what are you talking about" _I tried to play it cool. You know men don't drool in front of a women._

"You, right now, you were like this.." _She tried to do the face I was doing but she failed miserably._

"Errmm. I don't know what you're talking about"

"Arrrg. Forget it!" _She spat and continued to spray some whipped cream in her mouth. Her beautiful mouth. No not again.._

"Save something for later" _Oh no. Did I say that aloud? I hope not._

"Why" _I said it out laud. Shit._

"..You know..ermm..for a...CHEESECAKE!" _Nice save Chad, nice save_.

"Oh" _She said disappointed. Why is she disappointed? Ugh Women. Who understands them? "I thought you wanted it for something else.." She 'accidentally' spray some whipped cream on her collarbone. Yep I know where this is going. And I like where this is going. "Can you help me, pweety please?" She used the baby voice and the puppy dog face. God, she drives me insane. I'm insane. Insanely HORNY!_

I walked over to where she was and went to her collarbone. I gently kissed it swallowing all the whipped cream.

__  
>"Ohh" <em>She moaned as I started sucking on her neck leaving a hickey. A very big hickey.<em>

_She put her hands on the side of my cheeks and started kissing me on the lips. Furiously. She took off my shirt in no time and push me to the counter. I was feeling uncomfortable, my member kept growing and I still had my jeans on. I closed my eyes and I felt something in my chest. Nutella. She was spreading Nutella, with her hand, on all my chest and abdomen._

"S-s-onn-ey" _I managed to get out while she was licking and sucking my chest and abs out._

Even thought I love what she's been doing all this time with the Nutella, she deserves a little pleasure too. So I stood up of the counter leaving her with a confused look.

"What's wrong?"_ I didn't answer and just pressed my lips to hers. I took her shirt off never breaking the kiss and the started to work on her shorts just letting her on her bra and panties. I then, grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the counter. She look at me and I smirked._

I went and got the whipped cream that was at the other side of the counter and shake it. I sprayed a little on the top of her breasts. I then went down to her flat stomach and sprayed some there too. I bent down and kissed her on the lips before getting to the top of her breasts and disappearing the whipped cream that was once there. I did the same with the one on her stomach. I could feel her breathing heavy already. Damn I'm good.

I went to the refrigerator to get some syrup and came back with it and some cherries. She looked at me and smirked. I undid her bra and took of her panties. I kissed her hard nipples, and then I went down. I kissed her inner thighs, brushing my nose by her core before leaving a gentle kiss in it. I then, almost emptied the bottle of syrup on her body. I took a cherry in my hand and covered it with the syrup on her legs. I took it to my mouth and just enjoyed the flavor. I got more whipped cream and added some more ho her body. Then I started my job.

_I begun with her legs, going very slowly I cleaned her out just with my mouth. I got close to her core and sprayed some more whipped cream. I suck on it making her moan..loud..VERY LOUD. And I love it. I kept, I felt her getting close and I pulled out._

"Not yet" _She smirked._

I kept going up. I came to her beautiful chest and kissed it. I took one tit on my hand while I was sucking the other. The same went again with the other one. I made my way up to her neck and kissed about a million times. I brushed my lips to hers and went to her ear. My tongue played with it and I could feel her giggling. I then decided she was ready.

I kissed her and helped her get up of the counter. We continued

'French kissing'_ aiming to get in my room but instead, we ended up falling on the couch, me on top of her. She helped me with my pants and boxers and before I started I kissed her lovingly._  
><em><br>I started trusting into her on an even pace. Her hips crashed with mine at every pump which made the living room even hotter. She took me by my neck and connected my lips with hers. I could feel her moaning on my lips, and me groaning her name on hers. Our breathing became heavier and we kept working, starring into each other eyes, until we came together. I hid my face on her neck and slowly pull out of her, putting my boxers on and sitting on the floor, catching my breath. She had this satisfied look on her face which made me feel great.  
><em>  
>"A-MAZING!" <em>She was still trying to catch her breath.<em>

"I know, I am" _She turned to me and hit me playfully on the arm. I saw her searching with her eyes for something. I figured it was clothes maybe I reached for her underwear and my shirt and gave it to her. She went to the kitchen and cleaned herself a bit more with a bounty. And came back with the whipped cream in hand._

"I meant, the way YOU make me feel"

"I know, that too" _Another hit. This time with the whipped cream can._ "You know what I love the most about you?"

"What?" _We intertwined fingers with each other looking into each other's eyes lovingly._

"That you are a very horny girl"

"I'm not horny..you are"

"We are a very horny couple" _She agrees and kisses my cheek_

"After all that and I just get a peck on the cheek? WOW, I have more offers you know" _I smirked at her; I know that sent her over the top._

_She kissed me full on the lips, inserting her tongue in my mouth. We kiss till we tired ourselves out. Then we just cuddled nest to each other on the couch, watching some TV._

"I love you Chad Dylan 'Jerk' Cooper"

"I love you too Sonny 'Horny' Monroe" _She giggled and buried her face in my chest and kept playing with my necklace, yes the one that has engraved '_CDC + SM'_. She has one too. We could stay like this forever. In each others arms. What can I say, we're in love._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**This SUCKED with capital letters. So sorry to disappoint you with this sh*t..but since I said I was going to do it, I did it. Sorry to make you pass this Hell! :(**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. It means a lot since I'm new at stories..:]**

**If you haven't check out my other stories, check them and tell me what you think...Like I mention earlier this is my 3rd M rated one so yeah check the other two..**

**-Valentines Day(By far my favorite)**

**-Having a hard night ( It's kinda lame..)**


End file.
